Una Navidad con Ranma
by AkaneKagome
Summary: Una pequeña historia que cuenta como celebran la Navidad nuestra adorada pareja Ranma y Akane... Oneshot


Hola a todos las y los lectoras de ranfics, debido a la llegada de las fiestas he decidido escribir un one-shot navideño, es solo una humilde historia que se me ocurrió… Quiero dedicar este fic a mi querida amiga Cynthia, debido a distancia sólo te puedo regalar cosas como esto. Feliz Navidad mi niña!!!

Espero que les guste…

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, sólo los tomo prestados con la intención de crear fics…

**Simbología **

-kkk- los personajes hablan

-_kkk_- los personajes piensan

**Una Navidad con Ranma**

Era un 24 de diciembre en la ciudad de Nerima, las personas transitaban ajetreadas de un lado para el otro en busca de sus últimos presentes navideños, calles bulliciosas, luces de colores por doquier, canciones navideñas siendo tocadas en cada local comercial….

En Japón no era tradición celebrar la navidad, pero las influencias occidentales llegaron al país creando un ambiente de festividad especialmente celebrado por los jóvenes. Estos compartían muchas de los aspectos que conllevan estas fiestas: el árbol, los regalos, las historias de Santa Claus, la cena navideña, citas románticas, etc…

A unas calles de la ciudad la familia Tendo se preparaba para llevar a cabo otra fiesta, una más en su larga lista de reuniones sociales. En su habitación la menor de las Tendo cepillaba su cabello mientras terminaba de arreglarse… -_Apenas son la una_- pensó al mirar la hora reflejada en las manecillas del reloj, -_Pero aún queda tanto por hacer… Hay que arreglar el árbol, preparar las decoraciones, alistar la comida, ir de compras… Es demasiado_-

Se levantó de su asiento, abrió la puerta y caminó escaleras abajo… -_Ojalá este año no pase lo mismo que pasado, las prometidas de Ranma lo arruinaron todo…_- detuvo su andar mientras un ligero sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al recordar las cosas ocurridas la navidad pasada -_Aún recuerdo cuando nos dimos nuestros regalos, creo que si no hubiéramos caído al techo nunca lo habríamos logrado… Además fue tan lindo mirar las estrellas a tu lado_- una traviesa sonrisa brotó de sus labios -_Nunca creí que tomarás la iniciativa para abrazarme… Sólo espero que este año todo salga bien_…-

Bajó hasta llegar a la cocina para encontrarse con Kasumi… -Hola Akane- expresó la mayor de las Tendo con dulzura.

-Hola Kasumi… Venía a preguntarte si ocupabas algo, voy de salida y creí que talvez te podía estar haciendo falta algo para la cena-

-No Akane… todo está perfecto… gracias…- le respondió esbozando una sonrisa a la cual la chica correspondió de inmediato.

Salió de la cocina hacia el recibidor, se colocó un abrigo y escuchó una voz que la hizo pegar un leve respingo… -¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el chico de la trenza arqueando una ceja.

Ella lo miró… -Voy para la ciudad a realizar unas compras- afirmó mientras comenzaba a colocarse la bufanda.

-¡Ah genial!... Te acompaño entonces- dijo bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

Akane se dio vuelta para fruncir el ceño -_Rayos si va conmigo ahora no podré comprarle su regalo de navidad… Es tan inoportuno_…-

-¿Paso algo?- cuestionó el muchacho que se terminaba de poner la chaqueta, ella le dio la cara nuevamente con una fingida sonrisa, -Tranquilo todo está bien- intentó disimular para que él no se diera cuenta de su angustia, hubiera sido penoso admitir que siendo 24 de diciembre aún no había comprado su regalo.

* * *

En uno de los centros comerciales de la localidad la pareja caminaba recorriendo numerosas tiendas, mirando escaparates, comprando chocolates y algunos regalos que la menor de las Tendo había dejado para el final. Ranma la acompañaba sonriente comportándose más considerado de lo normal. 

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?- preguntó amablemente con una tierna sonrisa.

Akane lo miró asombrada… -¿Lo dices enserio?-

Él asintió… -Sí enserio-

-¿Y tú invitas?- cuestionó con una voz pícara.

Ranma de inmediato frunció el ceño… -Claro que invitaré- reaccionó en un momento para preguntar -¿Acaso insinúas que soy una avaro?-

La joven comenzó a correr y le sacó la lengua… -No seas bobo Ranma y date prisa-

Se sentaron en un puesto de comidas para beber una taza de té verde y calentar el ambiente. Las cosas sucedían con tanta calma que Akane apenas podía creerlo, tomó la taza blanca y comenzó a sorber lentamente el líquido -_Que raro ninguna loca suelta, ni tampoco ningún loco viniendo a retar a Ranma… Además se ha portado tan amable, hasta me invitó a venir aquí… Todo esto se me hace demasiada paz_…- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del muchacho.

-¿Te pasa algo Akane?-

-Ah… no… nada Ranma todo está bien- le contestó mientras volvía a posar sus labios sobre el borde de la taza.

Así pasaron los minutos en silencio disfrutando del ambiente, apenas terminaron se pusieron de pie para dirigirse de nuevo a casa, iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar una imagen inusual que tenían justo al frente.

A unos metros de distancia sus amigos Sayuri y Daisuke se estaban besando, el rostro de la pareja se sonrojó al ver el acto, iban a huir lo más discretamente posible, pero el otro par rompió el beso para mirar avergonzados a su compañeros.

Sayuri se acercó a saludarlos -Ranma, Akane… ¿Cómo están?-, los chicos correspondieron amablemente al saludo y Daisuke se aproximó a ellos.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo algo apenada a Akane -No queremos interrumpir-

-No interrumpen nada- dijo Sayuri con un ligero carmín cubriendo las mejillas.

-Pero… ustedes… estaban- balbuceó nerviosa la peli-azul.

Daisuke agitó sus manos en defensa, -No es lo que creen… Lo hicimos por la tradición…-

Ranma achinó los ojos en signo de no creer una palabra de lo que su amigo decía -Si… como no…- murmuró por lo bajo.

Una risa nerviosa comenzó a salir de la amiga de Akane… -Sí, es algo que se acostumbra en occidente… Cuando estás debajo del muérdago debes besar a quien te acompañe-

-¿Qué es un muérdago?- preguntó algo con curiosidad la chica de los cabellos azulados. Su amiga la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hacia la planta que guindaba sobre una de las decoraciones navideñas, detrás de ellas iban los chicos, Ranma fingía no tener interés mientras la chica contaba la historia de como besarse bajo el muérdago se había convertido en tradición.

-Ah… ya veo… Muy interesante la historia Sayuri- le dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa, -Bueno creo que es hora que volvamos a casa ¿verdad Ranma?- éste asintió, los jóvenes se despidieron y se encaminaron de nuevo a la residencia Tendo.

* * *

Soun y Genma conversaban con Nabiki en el comedor de la familia Tendo. 

-Vamos hija tienes que ayudarnos…- suplicaba Soun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Genma movió su cabeza en signo de aprobación -Tenemos que hacer algo Tendo las cosas no pueden seguir retrasándose-

El patriarca de la familia se acercó a su hija aforrándose a su brazo -Anda… di que nos ayudarás…-

La castaña miró hacia el techo mientras su dedo índice se movía bajo su barbilla… -Está bien lo haré- dijo con un tono malicioso… -Pero les advierto que no les va salir nada barato- continuó mientras extendía su mano, -Son 20.000 yens cada uno-

Ambos hombres cayeron de golpe al suelo, la chica no hizo más que mirarlos con desdén, se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación -Si no quieren pagar no hay trato- sentenció.

Rápidamente los señores volvieron a ponerse en pie, -No te vayas Nabiki, pagaremos lo que pidas hija- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de la joven, se dio vuelta para encarar a su padre.

-Has tomado una inteligente decisión papá, ya verás que mi plan será infalible- extendió su mano… -Créanme 20.000 yens cada uno es una gana, además como estamos en navidad seré generosa- Soun le entregó a su hija la parte que le correspondía.

Nabiki se quedó en la espera del pago de Genma… -Oiga Tendo podría prestarme 20.000 yens es que ando algo corto de dinero- dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Una gota rodó por la cabeza de Soun… -Tomé Saotome, pero tenga en cuenta que quiero mi dinero de vuelta-

La chica sonrió victoriosa… -Ya verán todo saldrá perfecto-

* * *

Los jóvenes de la casa venían entrando por la puerta cuando se encontraron a Kasumi en el recibidor, -Chicos han vuelto… Necesito que me ayudes con algo Akane- 

-¿Dime qué necesitas Kasumi?- le contestó sonriente, -Te ayudaré con lo quieras-

-Lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de decorar el árbol… ¿Me gustaría saber si tú podrías hacerlo?-

Una gran sonrisa hizo su aparición -¡Claro… Que emoción!- la chica salió con prisa hacia el armario donde se encontraban las adornos navideños.

El chico de trenza miraba algo preocupado la escena, -_Aún recuerdo como dejó el árbol el año pasado, quedó horrible… No sé porque Kasumi la pone hacer estas cosas_- una gota rodó por su rostro -_Talvez lo mejor sea que yo la ayude, con suerte tenemos un árbol normal_-

-¿Akane podría ayudarte?- preguntó el muchacho intentando quitar la caja que ella sostenía entre las manos.

-Tranquilo Ranma no necesito de tu ayuda- le contestó forcejeando para que le devolviera el objeto.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces- le dijo él devolviéndole la caja y arrugando el entrecejo para subir hasta su habitación.

La joven comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo -Ese tonto no necesito de su ayuda-

* * *

En el Dojo la chica de los cabellos azulados estaba a punto de terminar la tarea de adornar el árbol, miraba su obra con satisfacción, pero en realidad la decoración dejaba mucho que desear. 

Desde la puerta del lugar el joven Saotome observaba con una sonrisa la cara de alegría de su prometida, la forma en que intentaba acomodar por décima vez los adornos, pero desde su perspectiva el fenómeno navideño ya no tenía solución. La miró como jalaba un taburete mientras se subía en éste para colocar la estrella en la punta.

Por alguna extraña fuerza Akane perdió el equilibrio mientras terminaba de colocar la estrella, una expresión de pánico se hizo su lugar en su faz, cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto, pero por alguna extraña razón no llegó al suelo, sino por el contrario era sujetada por un fuerte par de brazos.

Abrió los ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza despacio para notar como un par de ojos azules la miraba con preocupación, se perdió por instante en el calor que emanaba ese cuerpo, sin darse cuenta fue acomodando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico…

La fuerza de las miradas los atraía de un modo hipnotizante, mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más.

-Ran… ma- susurró la joven esperando alcanzar por el fin el ansiado roce con los labios de su prometido. El muchacho por alguna extraña razón comprendió la situación… -A… kane…- musitó mientras aproximaba su rostro hasta quedar a menos de cinco centímetros del de ella.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando unos fuertes voces provenientes del exterior los sacó de su letargo, eran nada más y nada menos que las "supuestas prometidas" de Ranma, Ukyo y Shampoo saludaban y preguntaban que dónde se encontraba el chico.

La pareja de inmediato se separó completamente sonrojada tomando conciencia de lo que había estado apunto de hacer.

-Yo… este… yo- dijo la joven nerviosa y mirando al suelo -Creo que iré… a ayudar a Kasumi…-

Ranma comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa, -Jejejeje… Sí… yo… iré… a ver que hace falta…-

* * *

Pasaron los minutos y al fin todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta de navidad de la familia Tendo, todos los invitados habían llegado y se habían acomodado dentro del Dojo. 

En el aire se respiraba la fiesta, algunos comenzaban a saborear los bocadillos, mientras otros empezaban con la ronda de saque. Los más jóvenes tenían ambientada su esquina al estilo Karaoke, entre la multitud los anfitriones no habían notado la ausencia de la más joven de la casa.

Ranma miraba de lado a otro buscando señales de su prometida, pero no la hallaba por ninguna parte, -_En donde se habrá metido Akane… Mmmm desde lo del árbol no me parece haberla visto_- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como sus extremidades superiores eran haladas por dos señoritas.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte Shampoo…? Ranma quiere estar conmigo- dijo la cocinera mientras tiraba del brazo izquierdo.

-No seas boba- replicó orgullosa la amazona, -Si hay alguien con quien mi Ranma quiere estar es conmigo- terminó de decir para jalar desde el otro extremo.

La cocinera frunció el ceño -¡La única boba aquí eres tú!-

-¡Que dijiste!- gritó Shampoo dejando el brazo del chico para encarar a la castaña.

-¡Lo que oíste!- contraatacó la cocinera adoptando una pose de lucha… Las dos estaban tan ocupadas discutiendo que no notaron como el motivo de su pelea se iba alejando en busca de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Ranma recorrió todas las habitaciones de la casa sin éxito, no había rastros de ella por ningún lado…

* * *

La menor de las Tendo caminaba por las tiendas de Nerima, -_En alguna parte debe estar el regalo de Ranma… Es el colmo he mirado tantas tiendas y aún no encuentro nada_…- suspiró angustiada creyendo que quizás no iba a poder encontrar el regalo ideal. 

Seguía mirando los escaparates hasta que al fin sus ojos se posaran en el objeto indicado… -_Esto es justo para él_-, entró a la tienda y salió con una la bolsa de tamaño mediano, todo era perfecto al fin podría volver a casa y disfrutar de la fiesta.

* * *

El joven artista marcial iba resignado rumbo al Dojo cuando arriba en las escaleras se encontró Nabiki… 

-¿Buscabas algo Ranma?-

-No creo que eso sea tu problema- contestó secamente.

Una expresión de indignación se apoderó del rostro de la joven -Vamos Ranma, no debes hablarme así sólo quiero ayudar- hizo una pausa para continuar -Si buscabas a mi hermana salió hacer una compra de último minuto- miró el reloj de su muñeca, -Pero si he calculado bien está a punto de llegar…- maliciosamente agregó -¿Por qué no la esperas en la entrada? Así le puedes dar su regalo sin que las otras chicas se den cuenta-

-Ya te dije que no la estoy buscando…- habló fastidiado intentando disimular, -Lo mejor será que vuelva a la fiesta-

-Como digas Ranma- le dijo la castaña achinando los ojos al ver la actitud infantil del joven Saotome.

* * *

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad Ranma salió de nuevo del Dojo hacia la entrada de la casa, iba decidido a salir en búsqueda de su prometida, su demora era anormal y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. 

Estaba justo debajo del marco cuando divisó una figura muy familiar que caminaba a lo lejos, se quedó estático en su posición hasta ver que la chica estaba a escasos diez metros de él. Akane por fin llegaba a la entrada, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida al ver que el muchacho la estaba esperando.

-¿Ranma que haces aquí… No deberías estar en la fiesta?-

-Este… bueno… yo… estaba… preo…- balbuceó nervioso.

Una dulce sonrisa que dejó al joven en estada de alucinación fue esbozada por la chica, -Perdón por haberme ido, es que me faltaba comprar un regalo muy especial- le dijo sonrojada.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras la pareja se miraba con ternura, de repente un pequeño intruso blanco se posó en la nariz de la menor de las Tendo, al darse cuenta de ello ambos alzaron sus cabezas para ver los primeros copos de nieve caer.

Los ojos de la pareja se abrieron desmesuradamente al notar otra cosa en su trayecto visual, justo encima de ellos se encontraba una ramito de muérdago atado en una linda cinta roja.

Bajaron la mirada para verse a los ojos de nuevo completamente sonrojados, sabían de antemano la tradición occidental, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir palabra…

-A…kane- musitó el chico nervioso. Ella sonrió sintiendo como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho.

-Si a ti no te molesta… a mí tampoco…- le dijo clavando su mirada avellana en los brillosos ojos azul-grisáceos.

-Este… si…- respondió el chico tragando en seco.

Despacio Ranma ladeó su cabeza mientras no perdía detalle de los ojos marrones que lo veían expectantes, los corazones de ambos latían desbocados y un cosquillo en el estómago se hacía presente. Sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más mientras la nevada invernal aumentaba su intensidad.

Ambos cerraron los ojos mientras disfrutaban de la cálida sensación de tener sus cuerpos cada vez más cerca. Con un suave toque Ranma al fin rozó los labios de Akane, creando un delicado e inocente beso.

Se separaron volviéndose a mirar a los ojos con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color carmín, una tímida sonrisa fue esbozada por ambos.

A la distancia un sonido casi imperceptible se desvanecía, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de la mediana de las Tendo… -_Perfecto, mi plan funcionó… Estas fotos se venderán a un excelente precio, sin contar lo que puedo sacar por chantajear a ese par_…- caminó fuera de su escondite satisfecha por su labor.

La pareja seguía afuera sin moverse y completamente avergonzada, hasta que la chica tímidamente acercó el paquete que tenía en una de sus manos.

-Toma es para ti- le dijo dándole el objeto tímidamente.

-Akane… gracias…- expresó el muchacho con una sonrisa tomando el presente, luego sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una caja cuadrada de tamaño medio -Esto… es… tuyo…-

-Gracias Ranma- un suspiró y una sonrisa que iluminó el inicio de la noche le fue dedicada al chico de la trenza.

Sin abrir sus regalos y bajo la incipiente nevada la pareja se hizo camino de vuelta a la residencia Tendo. Puede que en la fiesta pasara muchas cosas, pero la felicidad que les embargaba no podría ser arruinada.

Akane se detuvo antes de entrar al Dojo mirando como su prometido se hacía paso entre la gente… -_Estoy segura de ahora en adelante todas las navidades serán a tu lado Ranma_…-

**Fin**

**Notas:**

Se suponía que esto debía estar arriba el 24 de diciembre, pero la musa y las fiestas hicieron un complot en mí contra XD. Bueno en verdad espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia, algo común, pero me siento satisfecha con ella.

Debido a que se trata de one-shot agradecería muchísimo que si leen y les ha gustado dejen sus comentarios. Sólo por medio de _**sus reviews**_ puedo saber si les agrada mi forma de escribir o la esencia de este fic.

Feliz Navidad 2007 a todas y todos!!!!

**Besos AkaneKagome**


End file.
